


[Podfic] your body is a war zone but you are not a ruin

by kalakirya



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of postcardmystery's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>    “Make me a sandwich,” Parker says, so he does.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>    “Cut the damn wire,” says Hardison, so he does.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>    “Jump,” says Parker, says Hardison, and he never needs to ask, “How high?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] your body is a war zone but you are not a ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your body is a war zone but you are not a ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799639) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 



**Title:** your body is a war zone but you are not a ruin  
  
  
**Rating:** NC17/explicit

  
**Warnings:** blood, violence

  
**Length:** 14 minutes 27 seconds

  
**download[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/your-body-is-war-zone-but-you-are-not-ruin) OR [direct download/stream (15MB) (thank you paraka!)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/your%20body%20is%20a%20war%20zone%20but%20you%20are%20not%20a%20ruin%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20postcardmystery.mp3)**  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
